Multi-purpose shears are machines which are generally used in the plate-manufacturing field and which are capable of performing several operations, such as punching, slotting, sheet-cutting and shearing of structural shapes.
2.Description Of The Prior Art
The known machines of this type consist mostly of a structure which contains two oscillating parts: the first one in the front of the machine controls, through special mechanisms, the punching part; the second one in the back operates the swinging part to which the slotting, the cutting or the shearing operations are connected. The operation of the machine can be of the mechanical type with clutch coupling or of the hydraulic type. The known machines in this field having the hydraulic type drive for the operation of the machine include the use of two different hydraulic cylinders which operate the part connected with the punching operation and the part connected with the other above-mentioned operations respectively.